Reflections on a Father's Day
by Aki and Tenshi
Summary: oneshot Various GG characters celebrate Father's Day while reflecting on their dads... Lorelai, Rory, Luke, Jess, Logan and more!


**AKI- **Here is a Father's Day one shot fr you all. Some liberties are taken, but they aren't uncannon, just made up. Hope you like it.

_**Reflections on a Father's Day**_

"Hey, babe," greeted Lorelai on her cell phone.

"Hey, Mom," replied Rory.

"Sooo, are you going to come down today. We could have a long overdo movie marathon. All three Godfathers. Gouge ourselves on junk food."

"Sorry, Mom, I can't. I already have plans."

"Without me?" whined Lorelai in mock offense.

"It's Father's Day, I'm having lunch with Dad," explained Rory.

"Oh, I hadn't even realized…That's nice," replied Lorelai, genuinely pleased.

"It _is_ nice," repeated Rory happily, "He's been around so much lately and we are getting along great."

"That's good honey," smiled Lorelai.

"I have to get ready."

"Right, so see you."

"Bye, Mom."

Lorelai closed her cell phone. She couldn't believe she had forgotten it was Father's Day.

…

Luke stood alone in the middle of Stars Hollow's small church graveyard. He looked down at the small tombstone that bore his father's name: William Eric Danes. Luke missed his father a lot. They had been so close. He was one person, maybe they only person he had always been able to rely on. Not his friends, not his sister, not any other relative.

Luke sighed, he wasn't good at this sentimental stuff, something his father and he had in common. He felt weird talking to a gravestone like his father could actually hear or know what he was doing but then he remembered something Lorelai said. William has his Luke vision on twenty four seven and is looking at you and smiling. Luke kneeled down in front of the stone.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad," he whispered and then glanced up at the sky and grinned, "Happy Father's Day."

Luke placed a single flower, a daisy, in front of the grave left. On his way out he passed Lane Kim who was coming in.

Her breath felt tight in her chest. She was strangely nervous. She hadn't come here often and was a little guilty feeling for it. Of course, they really was never a need before as her mother didn't celebrate a holidays unless they were Christian or Korean, so Mother's and Father's day were usually ignored.

Lane went over to a small cross grave maker in the corner of the yard. "Hey Papa," she whispered, feeling slightly strange yet completely at ease. "I don't know if you know," she continued, "But it's Father's Day down here. I really don't remember you much because you died when I was so young…but right now I'm feeling bad for not missing you more.

"I'm good. Mama's good. You know that, she's tough. I joined a rock band. I could be going to hell for that so… you're up in heaven. Can you ask God if that is an unforgivable sin for me?" said Lane with a smile.

"I got married not long ago. He's not Christian or Korean, but he loves me and I love him back. You should of seen the wedding, weddings actually. We had two. A Buddhist one and a church one…," Lane paused in thought, "On second thought maybe you did see them."

Lane sighed, "Well, Happy Father's Day, Papa."

…

April got off her bike and leaned it against on the wall outside Luke's Diner before taking off her ridiculously big helmet. She glanced around the diner when she entered and noticed Luke wasn't there, but did notice someone else was.

"Hey, Jess..right?"

Jess glanced up from his book at the table to see a pre-teen girl, "Oh, hi….your, Luke's kid."

"April," she clarified.

Jess nodded.

"You know," said April, sitting down without invitation, "This is my first Father's Day, well technically I've lived through twelve of them, but this is the first one I'm celebrating."

"Huh," said Jess, nodding again, but not ignorantly.

"O-kay," said April, almost rolling her eyes.

"April," said Luke as he entered the diner, just returning from the graveyard, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm okay…I have something to for you." April pulled a homemade card out of her back pack and handed it to her father. It was made out of construction paper with glitter letters that read, 'Happy Father's Day.' It was very unLuke, but he couldn't help but smile. It was his first Father's Day too, on his end of the spectrum.

Jess observed the daughter and father pair in a sort of uneasiness. When April was talking to him, he wasn't ignoring her… she had just got him thinking. Like April his first real Father's Day wasn't until later in his life. His first and only so far Father's Day was that one year he had spent in California with Jimmy, Sasha, and Lily. It had been weird and awkward and more for Lily's sake, who considered Jimmy like a father.

Though that year in California was undertaken for many of the wrong reasons, Jess was glad he did it. It gave him a chance to know his father. They weren't best friends. They had fought, but who didn't.

Jess stood and exited the diner as he pulled out his cell phone. Standing on the sidewalk he dialed a long ago memorized number, though he had not used it much.

"Hey Jimmy, it's Jess…yeah it has been a long time."

…

"So Rory, how's school going," asked Christopher after they gave their orders to the waiter.

"I just got out for the summer a few weeks ago, but I'm starting a mini-mester soon to make up for the time I was off," answered Rory.

"That's good." The two sat in silence for a moment as conversation lacked.

"Is this the first Father's Day we've spent together?" asked Rory after a moment of thought.

"What?"

"I just can't remember another Father's Day we spent together."

"Sorry about that."

"You don't have to be sorry," said Rory.

Chris caught her eye, "Yes, I do."

Rory stared back. His eyes were serious… and maybe even slightly sad. "Well, I forgive you."

"That's good to know," smiled Chris. Their food came and they ate will making pleasant small talk about work and their relationships and mom and family. They finished their meal Chris paid, and the two were saying their farewells.

"You know," began Christopher, "I have been thinking about it during the whole meal and this isn't our only Father's Day we were together."

"It isn't?"

"When you weren't even one year old and your mother was stilling living with here parents… You were so tiny then, but you had these big blue eyes that were so curious about the world."

Rory smiled and stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her father's shoulders and hugged him.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad," she whispered into his ear.

Chris smiled, "I love you, kid."

…

Logan winced as he hung up his phone. He had sounded like an idiot. He had rambling stupidly and now someone was going to hear it. He wished he could take it back, but you can't take back messages on answering machines in Connecticut while in London.

Back in the States… Mitchum walked into his study to hear the tail end of a message on his answering machine.

He went over and hit the play button, slightly surprised to hear his son's voice.

"Hey Dad, it's Logan. I don't know if you realized what day it was- I mean you probably noticed it was Sunday- but it's Father's Day. I did. I thought I should call and tell you," Logan voice changed from nervous and awkward to serene, "I hope you are having a good Father's Day."

Mitchum's hand hovered over the delete button out of habit, but after a moment he seemed to change his mind. Instead he sat down behind his desk and hit a different button and the message began again.

"Hey Dad, it's Logan…"

…

Lorelai parked her car outside the gate to her parent's house. She wasn't exactly sure how she had come to be in Hartford, she had been bored and started driving and this was somehow where she showed up.

Lorelai walked up to the front door and knocked and to her surprise Richard opened it.

"Oh, hello Lorelai. Were we suspecting you?" asked Richard looking slightly confused and surprised.

"No, this is sort of an impromptu visit."

"Oh."

"Are you busy?"

"Well, I'm preparing some reports for Monday."

Richard and Lorelai stood in silence in the doorway. They had never been great at communication.

"Right," said Lorelai finally, "Well I just wanted to wish you a happy Father's Day."

"What?" asked Richard, again confused.

"It's Father's Day," clarified Lorelai.

"Oh, I hadn't realized… we haven't celebrated it for many years," replied Richard, not accusatorily, but factually

Lorelai felt a twang of guilt in her rest. "Well, again, Happy Father's Day."

"Thank you, Lorelai," Richard said prudently.

"So…," Lorelai said pointing at her car over her shoulder, "I guess I'll go." But before Lorelai could take three steps…

"Lorelai?" called Richard after his daughter.

She turned around, "Yes?"

"If you don't have any plans, would you like to do lunch?"

Lorelai smiled, "Lunch would be great."

Have a Happy Father's Day!


End file.
